elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Duford
East Elevator Pte. Ltd. (usually known by its Duford brand) is an elevator company based in Singapore. They provide services like elevator installation, maintenance and modernization. It started out as the sole distributor of Shanghai Elevator Machinery Works (known as SELEVA) elevators, and then Westinghouse and Dover elevators. Today, Duford continues to install and modernize elevators in Singapore. History 1980s East Elevator was incorporated in 1981 as one of the two subsidiaries (the other one being East Electric) of East Machinery Pte. Ltd. The reason for this was to allow East Machinery to concentrate on the distributing of machine tools, and to allow the two subsidiaries to expand their businesses. Before becoming the sole distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore, East Elevator was a distributor of elevators made by Shanghai Elevator Manufacturing Works (known as SELEVA) from Shanghai, China. However, SELEVA elevators in Singapore were already distributed and installed by East Machinery from 1968 until 1981. During that same period, East Machinery also distributed elevators made by Tientsin Elevator Works from Tianjin (presumably), China. Both the SELEVA and Tientsin elevators were imported in knockdown parts which were then assembled locally by the East Machinery engineers and technicians. These elevators were installed under the "China Lifts" name. Other than installing Chinese elevators, East Elevators also installed Westinghouse elevators of the United StatesTRADE TALK - BUSINESS TIMES, 27 November 1982, Page 3 - NewspaperSG. The company was appointed by Westinghouse as its Singapore distributor. 1990s to current During the 1990s, the company became the sole distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore; installing Dover elevators throughout the country. Most of them were the Oildraulic hydraulic type, while few others were traction (possibly the SPF series with Dover Traflomatic control systems). The traction elevators were mostly modernizations of older elevators of different brands (examples of these were found in People's Park Centre (replaced by Kone in 2013) and Pearl Bank Apartments), it was unknown if East Machinery also installed Dover traction elevators for newly built buildings. After Dover was taken over by ThyssenKrupp in 1999, the company continues to provide maintenance on almost all the remaining Dover elevators in the country, under the Duford brand name. Some of these Dover elevators have been refurbished or even modernized by this company (like the ones found in Clarke Quay), again under the Duford name. They also install their own elevators and branded them as DufordFrontier Community Club, Singapore - Duford Traction Elevator. A few SELEVA elevators are also maintained by this company. Most of their modernizations were done using generic/third-party parts. In addition, the company is now a distributor of Hyundai elevators and escalators. Notable projects in Singapore Elevator installations *Frontier Community Club *Gek Poh Ville Community Club *Assyafaah Mosque *SAFRA Mount Faber *Pearl Bank Apartments (replacement from Dover elevators) *Lion Industrial Building Elevator modernizations and refurbisments *Beauty World Plaza (modernization of Hitachi elevators from 1983) *Coronation Plaza (modernization of Hitachi elevator) *Kong Beng Industrial Building (modernizations of Fiam and SELEVA elevators) *Queenstown Library *Clarke Quay (refurbishment of several Dover Oildraulic elevators) *794 Upper Bukit Timah Road (modernization of a 1960s Fuji elevator) SELEVA elevator installations *Wedgemount Industrial Building (currently maintained by SS Elevators) *Kong Beng Industrial Building (modernized by this company) *Block 115 Commonwealth Drive JTC (modernized by autoPARK Engineering) *Kallang Rivergreen Building (66 Kampong Bugis) (modernized by Eleyon) *Pek Chuan Building (modernized by EE-TECH) *People's Park Centre (replaced into Kone in 2013?) Westinghouse elevator installations *Block 808 and 809 Kitchener Road, French Road (refurbished by EM Services and then modernized by ULift)[Lift A 1986 Westinghouse (ref uLift) lift @ Kitchener Complex] Trivia *This company also distributes and installs Hyundai elevators and escalators in SingaporeEast Elevators Pte. Ltd. - Kompass. **Skywaves Building, which is the office of East Elevator, has two Hyundai elevators; one passenger and one service elevator. External links *East Machinery divisions elevated - BUSINESS TIMES, 15 January 1982, Page 3 Category:Generic elevator companies Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia